Such cooling plates for a metallurgical furnace, also called staves, are well known in the art. They are used to cover the inner wall of the outer shell of the metallurgical furnace, as e.g. a blast furnace or electric arc furnace, to provide: (1) a heat evacuating protection screen between the interior of the furnace and the outer furnace shell; and (2) an anchoring means for a refractory brick lining, a refractory guniting or a process generated accretion layer inside the furnace. Originally, the cooling plates have been cast iron plates with cooling pipes cast therein. As an alternative to cast iron staves, copper staves have been developed. Nowadays most cooling plates for a metallurgical furnace are made of copper, a copper alloy or, more recently, of steel.
A copper cooling plate for a blast furnace is e.g. disclosed in German patent DE 2907511 C2. It comprises a panel-like body having a hot face (i.e. the face facing the interior of the furnace) that is subdivided by parallel grooves into lamellar ribs. The object of these grooves and ribs, which preferably have a dovetail (or swallowtail) cross-section and are arranged horizontally when the cooling plate is mounted on the furnace wall, is to anchor a refractory brick lining, a refractory guniting material or a process generated accretion layer to the hot face of the cooling plate. Drilled cooling channels extend through the panel-like body in proximity of the rear face, i.e. the cold face of the cooling plate, perpendicularly to the horizontal grooves and ribs.
The refractory brick lining, the refractory guniting material or the process generated accretion layer forms a protective layer arranged in front the hot face of the panel-like body. This protecting layer is useful in protecting the cooling plate from deterioration caused by the harsh environment reigning inside the furnace. In practice, the furnace is however also occasionally operated without this protective layer, resulting in erosion of the lamellar ribs of the hot face. This erosion hinders the subsequent anchoring power of the lamellar ribs and reduces cooling capacity of the cooling plates.